Another way to love
by Boku-sama Nezza
Summary: Una llamada en medio de la noche, Islandia solo pensaba en la manera de olvidar sus sentimientos y calmar su dolor, o quizás la solución fuera más simple y tonta de lo que podría pensar, una solución y una segunda oportunidad para ambos / HongIce muy Fluff y sin mucho sentido, un drabble largo o un oneshot corto como deseen verlo pasen y lean


**Hola ;w; volví con estas historia HongIce~ es un pequeño drabble sin mucho contenido~ solo muchas cosas fluff y un HongKong más cursi que nunca *chan chan chaaaan* ando sin inspiración para escribir sola así que hago rol bastante random~ y además que mi musa inspirador me dejó cruelmente –llora dramáticamente- me siento despechada *y eso a nadie le importa* abajo la historia de solo 1204 palabras~  
Derechos de autor: -busca en googl*-sama- los personajes le pertenecen al señor Hidekas Himaruya y yo cree la historia sin fines de lucro~  
Advertencia: un HongKong con frases de películas cursis cliché y un Mr Puffin más callado que nunca ^^ y una descripción más larga que la historia**

La lluvia golpeaba la ventana de su habitación y el olor a alcohol le indicaba que la fiesta aun seguía en el primer piso, suspiro una vez más y cerró los ojos sintiendo el frío atravesar su piel. Mr. Puffin se encontraba a su lado mirándole en silencio, cosa rara en la ruidosa mascota, solía sentirse mejor con la compañía de este pero hoy solo quería escuchar _su_ voz, solo quería estar junto a él.

Se estremeció una vez más, sin poder evitarlo estaba pensando en el asiático y fuera de las estruendosas carcajadas de Dinamarca y la fuerte tormenta no se oía nada más, estaba desesperándose sin poder ver ninguna salida a su problema. Él era un país con responsabilidades y propios problemas, aun no entendía como puede sentir aquellos sentimientos por otro territorio… ninguno de los dos comprendía en su totalidad las sensaciones, pero entendían perfectamente lo erróneo que era sentirlas.

Oculto la cara en la almohada y ahí espero que el aire le faltase, algo en su interior quemaba y no sabía si era su corazón o sus pulmones que reclamaban… que necesitaban algo vital, se recostó boca arriba mirando el techo de su habitación respirando profundamente tratando de captar todo el aire del lugar, aunque el respirar le era una tortura y el hecho de que mañana tendría una reunión con su jefe le molestaba aun más , no quería seguir con eso y la eternidad le pesaba… _eternamente_, el dolor estaría asechándolo por siempre.

El ruido de la planta inferior de apoco fue menguando y antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta se escucho la puerta cerrarse, los pasos en la escalera y la débil conversación entre las naciones mayores se abrió paso en el lugar.

- Ice… -la voz de noruega rompió el silencio que reinaba en su habitación, no contestó, solo le miró esperando que continuara- teléfono –dicho esto se alejo por el pasillo hasta su habitación y el de cabello platinado bajo para atender el aparato-

- ¿Si? –se escuchó su tranquila voz aun más baja que de costumbre-

-_ Islandia…_ -dejó de respirar al escuchar la voz a través del teléfono sintiéndose morir ¿por qué tenía que decir su nombre de nación?- _Is… como que ¿estás bien? _

- umh –dijo en un intento desesperado por no quebrarse, le dolía aquella distancia imposible de acortar… sin saberlo lo estaba torturando con cada segundo de silencio-

- _estaba… pensando en ti –_su vista se volvió borrosa y apretó los puños para contener las lagrimas que golpeaban sus ojos- _te extraño Is_

-Hong…-algo frio atravesó su pecho con tan solo nombrarlo- no me llames más –se mordió el labio para contener aquel sollozo que raspo su garganta al caer unas cuantas lágrimas-

-_ como que no puedo evitarlo _–el castaño del otro lado también sentía el dolor, tan real como el amor que los unía y que cruelmente los separaba- _no importa lo que digas Is… y a pesar de las barreras que nos separan…_ -hubo un minuto de silencio donde solo sus respiraciones se oyeron- _te amo_

-Hong… -ya no lo soporto más, cayó de rodillas aun con el teléfono en la mano mientras lloraba sin esforzarse en ocultar sus lastimeros sollozos, el pecho del asiático se contrajo al escuchar al otro de esa forma y prefirió guardar silencio esperando que el contrario se desahogara un poco- n-no podemos… -fue casi un susurro entre jadeos débiles-

- _como que eso lo sé… pero no evita que te extrañe… no evita que te ame cada vez más…_

_- calla-te –tembló ligeramente_ sintiendo nuevamente el frío calar sus huesos- no lo digas más… me duele… me duele mucho… no puedo…

- _pero lo haces Islandia-_la acostumbrada voz calmada del de ojos marros ahora se encontraba exasperada- _te duele porque sientes aquel amor… aunque nos estemos condenado… aunque sea imposible…_

- tengo miedo –confesó un poco más calmado, aun sintiendo el salado sabor de algunas lágrimas que caían sobre sus labios- ninguno de los dos somos totalmente libres… sobre nuestros hombros están las vidas de muchos y ni siquiera podemos manejar eso solos –hizo una pausa para soltar un suspiro algo vacilante- tu dependes de China y yo de Noruega y…-sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por la voz tranquila del castaño-

-como que _lo tengo perfectamente claro… también tengo miedo… pero escucharte reír… por muy cursi que suene… -_el de ojos violeta curvó ligeramente los labios imitando una sonrisa con dificultad- _ me hace sentir seguro _

- Desde cuando sacas tus líneas de novelas azucaradas –se burlo algo más compuesto Islandia, escucho una queja en chino acompañada de una pequeña risa que le hizo sonreír- también… te amo Hong Kong – se quito un peso de encima al pronunciar aquello y se levanto del suelo con las piernas algo dormidas-

-_no… tu mismo dijiste que debemos terminar con esto… que hay miles de personas dependiendo de lo que hacemos a cada segundo –_el de cabellos platinados arrugo el entrecejo ¿no que le iba a amar pese a eso? No entendía y el ya acostumbrado dolor se instalo en su pecho- _pero no renunciare a ti _

-no… te entiendo –murmuró confundido, el castaño no estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer ni de como reaccionaria el otro pero no quería seguir así- explícate Hong…

-_ shhh… -_le hizo callar-_ ya no quiero que me llames por el nombre del territorio asiático que represento –_hizo una pausa-_ soy Jia-Long _

-¿eh? –no entendía nada de lo que le decía el otro aunque eso no era de extrañar, ya que este solía decir las cosas menos esperadas en los momentos menos oportunos- Jia… ¿Long?

- _ahora dime tu nombre…–_otro silencio aun más amplio donde la tormenta seguía y los ronquidos de Dinamarca rompían la tranquilidad del momento- _quiero saber el nombre de la persona que amo…_

- Ho… -se interrumpió a sí mismo- gracias Jia –sus mejillas ardían y las lagrimas habían dejado de salir, intento pensar en un nombre que le gustase pero el remolino de emociones no lo dejaban- Emil Steilsson –el castaño sonrió-

- _un gusto Emil… como que… ¿quisieras ser mi novio? _–estaba seguro de que si hubiera sido posible de su cabeza estaría saliendo humo de lo rojo que estaba, Mr. Puffin había bajado a ver porque tardaba tanto y ahora lo observaba curioso sentado junto al teléfono-

- No… -sin pensarlo 2 veces colgó el teléfono completamente cohibido y se sentó en el suelo tomando al frailecillo de forma delicada- ese idiota… -se comenzó a reír bajito para no despertar a las otras dos naciones, le hacía mucha gracia imaginar la cara de Jia-Long en este momento tras la negativa-

Abrazo al ave aun riéndose mientras que un par de lágrimas resbalaban por mus mejillas, se sentía completo, feliz y _enamorado. _ se hubiera quejado con el contacto repentino y asfixiante pero prefirió callar, hacia tanto que el albino no le abrazaba mientras reía que aquella tortura valía la pena. Islandia dejo libre a su mascota para quedarse en silencio aun sonriendo, a pesar de que dijo no y le corto de esa forma al asiático, tanto él como el de ojos marrón sabían que significaba un rotundo si.

**-**  
**Gracias por leer esta cosa sin un mísero beso para ambientar~ os amo solo por leer 3 –mendiga reviews en una esquina- **


End file.
